halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rowan-G090
A small issue, but do keep in mind that all SPARTAN-II operators possessed numerical tags numbering from 001 through 150: there were only so many candidates. Also, mind that the First Class of the SPARTAN-II Programme was formed in 2517, years before your character would be born, and that the Second Class was formed in 2537, at which time he'd be too old to be viably conscripted. I'll fix it I'll fix it. P.S. - Rowan is relatively old. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Err... the problem still persists. If you mean for him to be a SPARTAN-II, then the "S" before his numerical tag is out of place, and the number itself is still much too high (in some places at least, it still reads "S245"). As for Classes, the article currently states that he is a Class I... impossible, given that the first Class of SPARTAN-II candidates was formed in 2517: all SPARTAN-II candidates were abducted and conscripted at age Six, with no exceptions. If, however, you mean for him to be a SPARTAN-III, keep in mind that there would be no "S" (Sigma) Company: it is the 20th letter of the Greek Alphabet sequentially. Also, just take note that article tags may not be removed by the author. Ok than, it's worked out. Is that it? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Will you remove the template? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Currently, the only problem that I can see is that "Specialist" is a UNSC Army rank. The Naval Enlisted equivalent would be Petty Officer, Third Class. I believe I brought it up on your other SPARTAN article as well. Ok then. it's fixed. Thanks for the help, ; )--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Pikapi, do you have permission for this article to be included in or use the AAO spartans template? Yes, Athena. They are members of Ghosts in The Machine, a continuation. And if I had removed them it would cause some contradictions, as characters from multiple universes have interacted. It seems as though you are the only one that actually complains about this stuff. It isn't contradictory. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I was only asking to make sure you weren't using the template without permission. Given it would not have been the first time, I think I was well within my rights to ask. So no, not 'complaining', making sure you acted with permission, as you have failed to do in the past. Just to make it clear, the AAO era icon can be used only if the character is involved in the RP. But it can also be an alternate universe. In this case, it's fine, even if the author isn't part of AAO. By the way Pikapi, did this Spartan die at some point? Because that's what the † is supposed to mean. That he had been killed missing in action. The symbol has been used to signify the death of characters, people, etc.. And technically, nobody seemed to care wether the numbers G311 or 90 were occupied by my characters, so it isn't too important. The same goes for Riley. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :All right. By the way, I just sorted out the obscure part of the RP rules. You can use the AAO era icon if it's for the RP, but you shouldn't add your Spartan to the template because you're not in AAO. Sorry I didn't clarify before.